Marah and Dustin
by lovesimgination
Summary: How will Marah convince Dustin that she really loves him.. How will she settle down to a human life ? Their story from her point of view
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1 (Anything for Dustin)

Disclaimer- Power rangers do not belong to me.

The long rows of students were all standing in attention looking expectantly

The three sensei's were standing before them. It was the day they were going to choose either wind ninja training or water ninja training or earth ninja training. Most of them had chosen. One such ninja was Marah. She really liked Dustin and so to spend more time with him she had chosen the Earth ninja training.

When Sensei Shane asked her, her choice she answered distinctly,"Earth Ninja Training." Sensei Dustin groaned in his mind. "Great more time with that freak…"

Later that day Marah and fifteen other students were standing in front of Sensei Dustin. He was trying to teach them basic ninja move 1. Only one student was left behind- Marah. All the others stood at the edge of the clearing and looked on as hawks. Marah was just not able to understand the 'channeling your inner ninja' mojo.

Half an hour later even after all the students had left. Dustin and Marah were still there. "Come on Dustin help me here… Don't stand there staring at me."

"Marah you may leave we will begin again tomorrow." Dustin said using his Sensei voice.

"Alright let's go to the school together. Dustin… dus..." She noticed she was all alone. She saw a faint streak of yellow ahead of her. Trying to hold herself together she started her walk up to the ninja school.

Several weeks this continued. Every day would start the same. Wake up, get dressed, go for warm up, then helping Cam, in the evening three hour training with Dustin, each day she would be last to master the moves, Dustin would leave in a trail of dust, she would walk back u to find him gone.

But at least she saw him for 3 hours…

One day when Marah woke up she felt nothing could go wrong… She had finally mastered the dust storm technique. Today she would show it to Dustin she would prove that she what she was worth. When training started she ploughed on, knowing at the end she would prove herself.

When Dustin asked her that would she try the technique everyone had gone no one wanted to watch Marah make a fool of herself. She stood proudly and went through the whole set off moves exactly as she had been told.

When she looked up she saw a trembling with anger, covered in mud, Dustin staring at her. She rushed forward." Did you not notice that you were performing the technique near a patch of mud? Did you not hear me say that wasn't supposed to be done? Did you do this purposefully to make a fool of me? Why can you never do anything right huh? Answer me? Just stop following me around! Marah I don't like you so just leave me alone? DO you get that?"

Marah was left staring at Dustin as he stomped away. There was a mind numbing pain near her chest… it was hurting everywhere… Tears sprang from her eyes… She didn't know she was walking until her feet hit a root. She fell to the ground where she curled in on herself…

So she lay there…

A/N: Dustin isn't this cruel i know...

A/N: What will Marah do next ? (this is not a one shot)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own the power rangers.

Marah heard distant voices shouting her name…

She felt her senses come back to her. She realized that she had fallen over a log and now lay on the green moist soil of the forest.

One of the many voices she heard shouting her name drew closer. "Marah! "The person called out. Dimly she noted that it was Cam a very worried Cam. "Where have you been? Why were not at the ninja ops after practice?"

"Cam did you find her? What's wrong? "Asked a female voice.

Tori ran to Marah's side and helped her sit up. Turning to Cam she said" Go tell the others that we found her." As the ex-green samurai power ranger left she turned her attention to Marah. Sitting down beside her, Tori gently stroked her hair as Marah cried. Once she had controlled herself. Tori helped her stand up. Before she could process what was happening she was tucked in her bed with her favorite stuffed bee.

When she looked up she saw sensei coming in. He settled himself on her bed. He had a calming effect on her and without having to ask what had happened Marah told him the whole incident. Though sensei was angry with Dustin he could not help but point out," Marah , dear, you should have known better . I had advised to forget him and become a water ninja you were showing an immense aptitude in that sector."

Half sobbing, half shouting she asked him one question, "What should I do then sensei?"

Sensei thought for a moment and replied carefully." I know that this will hurt you but for you to live a happy and long life as a ninja and a human you need to forget Dustin. You will have to listen to your heart. I believe that your heart will help you make a decision. Talk to your friends Marah they need you as much as you need them.

As he stood up his piercing gaze gave her for the first time a feeling of being loved. And as quietly as he had come he left.

Marah lay awake all night thinking about he had said and what she should do know ?

A/N: How is the cliffhanger ?


End file.
